pitch perfect far from home
by theflashladbabyfanfictonwriter
Summary: this is a sequel to my into the pitch perfect woods fan fiction it has been 4 years since the events of that story and beca and chloe have invited the bellas over for a movie night with their kids emily beale-mitchell and jesse beale-mitchell and they have decided to put on spider man far from home because they're kids really want to watch it but they get sucked into the film
1. Chapter 1

this is in the same universe as my pitch perfect 1 bechloe edition this takes place 2 years after the events of pitch perfect 3 beca and chloe had adopted two kids after they graduated they named them emily after her stepsister and jesse after their friend jesse stacie and aubrey got married and adopted a little 6 year and named her bella jessica and ashley are married bella conrad posen and emily beale mitchell and jesse beale mitchell are best friends just like their parents emily junk mitchell even invited benji her boyfriend lily is not in this story she is on tour with the guy she met at the uso tour

beca and chloe have arranged a movie night for the kids and the bellas they are going to watch spider man far from home at beca and chloe's house, beca and chloe are getting the snacks ready for everyone the kids are excited to see their godmother aubrey and aunts and bella over the years bella conrad posen and emily beale mitchell and jesse beale Mitchell have become really good friends they have playdates every couple of weeks beca and Chloe we,re really glad there kids have someone to play and seeing how close beca and Chloe are with Bella,s parents Stacie and Aubrey there is a knock on their door oh that must be everyone beca says to Chloe as Chloe answers the door auntie bellas Jesse and Emily Beale mitchell Says to the Bellas hugging them Stacie and Aubrey brought over Bella to hang out with beca and chloe,s kids while they are watching mommies bella says to stacie aubrey yes munchkin aubrey says to bella can i sit next to em and jes bella says to aubrey of course you can sit next to your friends stacie says to bella thanks mama and mommy bella says to aubrey and stacie hi em and jes bella says to emily jr and jesse jr hi bella it is good to see you high five emily beale mitchell says to bella lets go sit down and watch the movie so how is parent life treating you and beca aubrey says to chloe and beca it is going great for us we love being parents spending every day with emily jr and jesse jr watching them grow up is so amazing and it really makes us happy how about you and stacie being parents do you two feel the same way about bella beca says to aubrey and stacie yes it does feel like that and i am so glad our children are such great amazing friends like us bella was so excited to see jesse jr and emily jr aubrey says to beca and chloe thanks bree i thinks it is great if you can excuse me i am going to talk to my sister beca says to bree ok beca bree says to aubrey hey emily beca says to emily and hug hers it is so good to see you and my niece and nephew emily says to beca hey benji beca says to benji hey beca thanks for inviting me benji says to beca sure you are dating my sister and you too are perfect for each other beca says to benji thanks bec emily and benji said to beca in unison see emily beca says to emily ok beca lets watch the movie emily says to beca hey shawshank amy says to beca ames how is life with bumper beca says to amy great how is being a mom with chloe great watching those kids grow up is really something great day every day is a gift what about you and bumper do you think of having kids and getting married beca says to amy i don't know maybe someday with me and bumper but not right now ok bec amy says to beca ok amy i going to talk to cr beca says to amy hey cr how is it going beca says cr great how is it being a mom with chloe cr says to beca it is awesome me and chloe love it watch them grow up everday is amazing beca says to cr that is great beca and seeing how much good friends bella and jesse jr and emily jr when they go to college they could be the next bellas cr says to beca yeah maybe i mean our kids do get a free scholarship at barden university that would be great for our kids i am going to go talk to jessica and ashley ok beca says to cr ok beca we will be waiting at the tv for the movie once everyone is ready cr says to beca hi jessica and ashley how is married life treating you two beca says to jessica and ashley awesome me and jessica are thinking of adopting like you and chloe did speaking of you and chloe how is being a parent with chloe jessica says to beca great for me and chloe it is so awesome waking up every morning to the two little ones and i think it is great you are thinking adopting but sometimes it is a long wait beca says to jessica and ashley yeah we know ok lets watch this spider man film jessica says to beca ok lets sit down beca says to jessica ok everyone sit down today we will be watching spider man far from home chloe says to the bellas and the kids as she put the film in the tv chloe come here babe beca says to chloe ok chloe says to beca the film plays but then all of them are mysteriously sucked into the film to be continued


	2. Chapter 2 stuck in far from home

the bellas and the kids are sucked into the film landing in venice near the river where the first elemental shows up what not again we are in the movie beca says to the bellas and the kids mummy where are we emily jr says to beca kids listen we are in stuck in the movie but as long as we stick together we will beca says to the kids honey we need to go chloe says to beca why chlo beca says to chloe the water is moving and in films when something moves that is not supposed to move it means something bad is going to happen chloe says to beca oh your right everyone lets go beca says to the bellas and the kids but then the water elemental showed up out of the water kids let,s run beca says to the kids but beca is almost attacked by the water elemental but mysterio shows up and saves beca go mysterio says to beca let's seek shelter until this is all is over beca says to the bellas and the kids beca there is a hotel right here we can stay here untill this all blows over chloe says to beca great idea chloe beca says to chloe thanks beca and beca what is our idea to get out of here chloe says to beca i have an idea like last time we need to play out the story of the film and we need to follow peter parker and he will lead us to nick fury beca says to chloe ok can not be hard to do the bellas and the kids are hiding in the hotel meanwhile with mysterio and spider man hi masked guy i can help i am really strong and i am sticky spidey says to mysterio i need you to lead it away from the canals mysterio says to spidey ok i can do that spidey says to mysterio spidey is trying to the lead the water elemental from the canals but spidey,s class is in danger spidey uses his webbing to keep the building stable while mysterio takes down the water elemental after that peter and his class come back to the hotel who are you people and what are you doing in our hotel peter says to beca hi i am beca this is my wife chloe my kids emily jr and jesse jr my sister emily and her boyfriend benji my friends jessica and ashley cr fat amy aubrey and stacie and their daughter bella we were just seeking refuge from that water monster attack beca says to mr harrington you can stay for a while i think we have room for 10 more people this is flash mj betty brant peter parker ned leeds brad davis mr harrington says to the bellas thank you so much mr harrington we need somewhere safe for our kids to sleep beca says to mr harrington beca leaves peter a note in his notebook come meet us outside in 5 mins beca and chloe go outside to meet peter hello peter we know you are spider man do not deny we won't tell anyone but we need nick fury,s help beca says to peter ok why do you need nick,s help peter says to beca this may sound crazy but we are from a world you are all films beca says to peter actually that is slightly less crazy then what i went last year i have been to space so it is not that crazy and you did know who i am tell your friends what next time nick fury calls me i will answer tell him you need his help peter says to beca and chloe thank you so much peter beca says to peter bellas and kids i have got good news next time fury calls him he is going to tell him and he believed beca whispered to the bellas and the kids that is great mommy and mama emily jr says to beca tonight peter gets a meeting by nick fury and nick fury tells him he needs his help the defeat the elementals and peter tells fury that there are some people who needs his help bellas you come in hi fury we need your help to be continued


	3. Chapter 3 help from shield and mysterio

peter letting civillans know your idenitity bad idea and why do you need my help fury says to peter and the bellas and the kids its a long story we are from a world where you are all films i know it sounds crazy beca says to fury actually it is the least craziest thing i have heard in my whole life and i have returned from the dead ok how do you get out of the film fury says to beca we need to complete the story of the film so i guess we need to help you defeat the elementals and while we are helping you can you have someone to watch our kids away from the disaster beca says to fury i can help with that both of that we have tons of agents here to look after your kids and keep them same and we have tech that can give you superpowers lets go peter suit up fury says to the bellas later at the shield base peter this is what stark left you edith glasses here is the tech that will give you powers fury says to peter and the bellas and hands the case to the bellas beca has the ability to manipulate sound waves and superhuman reflexes and flight her codename is sound wave aubrey has superhuman speed and superhuman reflexes and flight her codename is general speed chloe has the ability to create constructs with love and superhuman reflexes and flight her codename is love girl amy has super strength and can jump really high and superhuman relfexes and flight her codename is the the strong jumper stacie has the ability to shoot laser out of hands and superhuman reflexes and flight her codename is laser woman jessica has the ability to absorb materials and flight her codename is absorbing woman cr has the ability to stretch her body really far and fly her codename is elongated woman and ashley has the ability to shoot lighting out of her hands and fly her codename is lightning woman emily has the ability to shoot ice from her hands and flight her codename is frost ice benji has the ability to shoot magical energy out of his hands his codename is magic man ok now that everyone is suited up and got their powers are you helping us peter fury says to the bellas and peter no i can not help if i help my identity will get exposed and you have enough help as it is and iam more of a friendly neighbourhood spider man peter says to the bellas and fury what a load of rubbish peter you have been to space and it was not accident you willingly chose to go to space even though tony said for you to go back beca says to peter fury what about doctor strange captain marvel thor peter says to fury well thor is off world so is captain marvel and doctor strange is unavailable and we need someone with real experience fighting weird things and there is someone else who needs your help i believe you have met mr beck hello peter mysterio says to peter mysterio peter says to mysterio what mysterio says to peter nothing it is just what the news is calling you peter says to mysterio well here you and the girls can call me quentin i say what you did against the water elemental we could really use someone like you on my world mysterio says to peter your world peter says to mysterio beck is from earth just not ours fury says to peter this earth dimension 616 i am from earth 833 mysterio says to peter wait you are there is a multiverse cool peter says mysterio beck thank you so much for saving my life when the water elemental you gave me and my family time to escape to take cover thank you beca says to mysterio no worries it is all part of being hero now the elementals first materialized on my earth many years ago you may have heard of them in myths representing the four elements of the planets earth fire air water i have already defeated 3 of them but the last one is the strongest of them all he is the one who killed my family and destroyed my world mysterio says to peter and the bellas peter if you change your mind here is a new suit that will make you blend at night fury says to peter black suit cool i will think about it lets go bellas and kids back at the hotel hey peter hey beca and girls and kids what happened to me ned says to peter and bellas and kids ned you were tranqued by nick fury peter says to ned peter should be telling me this in front of civillians ned whispers to peter ned it is ok they know i am spider man they are from a world where we are all films peter says to ned i would say that is crazy but we have been invaded by alien 5 times and you have superpowers so it is believable so how you gonna get back home ned says to the bellas we need to complete the story in the films which probably means defeat the elementals remember the water monster that is what it is beca says to ned how are you gonna fight the elementals ned says to the bellas nick fury gaves us this tech that gives us superpowers and we will use that to defeat the elemental beca says to ned cool ok see you all in the morning ned says to beca ok night ned beca says to ned to be continued


	4. Chapter 4 the fight at the carnival

the morning starts hey ned i am sorry about what fury did last night peter says to ned hey peter do not worry about it e being tranqued by nick fury probably the best thing to happen to me ned says to peter hey i am just glad i am not going to prague peter says to ned good news we are going to prague the tour company upgraded us beca and friends and your kids came come with us mr harrington says to the students and the bellas hey peter do you have your new suit beca whispered to peter yes i have peter responds to beca good because i think nick fury just hijacked your summer vacation beca says to peter and ned awesome iam going to sit with my girlfriend betty on the bus ned says to peter and the bellas after the bus to prague hey peter and bellas and kids fury would like a word with you all later dimitri says to peter and bellas this is the hotel we will be staying at and later we will being go to the carnival mr harrington says to his students and the bellas and their kids at the hotel fury wants to meet you all at the shield base later at the shield base peter has put on his new suit and is lost in thought about mj and his friends parker u listening the fire elemental is going be here tonight and we need you ready the bellas are ready and we are going to watch their kids fury says to peter he is listening he is just thinking how you kidnapped him mysterio says to fury he had obstacles i removed them and i did not get response from the offer to help ok and the bellas are not mad are u bellas fury says to peter and the bellas more suprised than mad i know why you needed peter,s help and nick fury is know for taking extreme measures to save earth so we understand why he did want he did to get you here beca says to peter ok i will help u but we need a way to keep my friends we need a way to keep them safe peter says to fury i have an idea so peter and bellas here are your ear pieces and you will fight when the monster shows up remember do not fight one at a time fight as a team combine your powers to take down the fire elemental and you will attack when mysterio shows up and uses his power with your powers together you will be able to defeat the fire elemental fury says to peter and the bellas alright you kids be good for the nice shield we will see you soon we love you beca and aubrey says to their kids a few hours later at the hotel the students are getting ready for the carnival we are not going to the carinival we are going to the opera mr harrington says to his students mr harrington me and my friends do not want to go to the opera when have friends and family in prague we would like to go see them is that okay beca says to mr harrington ok you are not part of my class but you are going to miss a great show ok lets go to the opera the tour company upgrade mr harrington says to bellas and his students but mr harrington we do not want to go to the opera betty says to mr harrington well tough give it a try at the opera the bellas are outside waiting for peter and mysterio and the fire elemental to show up bellas are u in position fury says to the bellas yes me and the bellas have spilited up into groups of two we are waiting for peter and mysterio beca says to fury that is a good idea beca show you have eyes and ears everywhere i'll call peter to tell him to get into position speak to you later bellas good luck fury says to the bellas peter get into position fury says to peter ok fury peter says to fury peter gets into poisition hey guys peter says to the bellas took you long enough night monkey beca says to peter the ground starts shaking and the elemental appears out of the ground and then mysterio shows up oh mysterio we are glad you are here what do we do do beca says to mysterio not let it touch metal and if and civillans show up protect the at all cost let's do this mysterio says to peter and the bellas beca uses her soundwave powers to disorent the fire elemental with the help of chloe,s constructs beca and chloe are able fight of the monster amy uses her superstrength to grab a big pole of steel and aubrey use her superspeed to create windfunnel of dirt to blind the monster and peter realizes ned and betty are here bellas someone needs to help ned and betty peter says to the bellas jessica and ashley you help ned and betty out of that ferris wheel beca says to jessica and ashley on it soundwave jessica and ashley said to beca jessica and ashley go to the ferris wheel ok you two come with us we will get you somewhere jessica and ashley said to ned and betty ok i will show you where our hotel is somewhere betty and ned say to jessica and ashley fly them to their hotel jessica and ashley return to fight the fire elemental jessica asborbs the steel and blasts it at the monster ashley shoots lightning at the elemental emily uses her ice powers to freeze the elemental and benji used his magical energy to stop the elemental it worked but only for a few minutes stacie used her laser to stun monster and cr used her stretching powers to wrap up and spider man used his webbing to trap the monster but while he was using his webbing a mysterious item came off and mj took it but all that power was not enough mysterio knew he might have to sacrifice his life i know what i have to do it was a honor working with you all this is for my family mysterio said as he defeated the elemental the bellas and spidey thought he was dead but it turned out he was alive then nick fury showed and said to mysterio and peter and the bellas he wants him and bellas if they do not get home for a new superhero team they would take peter but he has a lot to learn he says peter has got gifts but he has learn that with great power comes great responibility beca asks fury how are their kids they are fine i sent back to the hotel with shield agent to watch them until you get back see you later mysterio and bellas fury says to mysterio and the bellas lets get a drink mysterio says to peter and the bellas ok quentin for 10 mins at the bar so peter what do you want to do right now mysterio asks peter i wanna go on my trip with a girl i really like and tell mj how i feel but i can not do that with being a hero the world wants me to be the next tony stark peter tells mysterio and the bellas peter i understand i must hard to tackle a normal life and spider man and what are those glasses in your pocket beca says to peter these are edith glasses that tony left me peter says to the bellas and mysterio try them on beca says to peter how do they look peter asks mysterio and the bellas honestly they look stupid mysterio says to spidey you try them peter says to mysterio no i could'nt mysterio says to peter come on try them peter says to mysterio ok how do i look mysterio says to peter new tony stark i trust you peter says to mysterio what did you say mysterio says to peter tony must have left me them to pick the next person to be the next tony so i choose you peter says to mysterio peter are you sure that is pretty powerful technolgy to give to someone beca says to peter yes i need someone beck give me them edith hand over all control to mr beck peter says to everyone thank you peter see you and the girls later mysterio says to peter and the bellas after the bellas and peter the bar changes revealing it to be illusion created by beck and his team he totally bought it someone help me get this costume off mysterio reveals his backstory

to be contiuned


	5. Chapter 5 the fight against mysterio

mysterio reveals his backstory is that he used to work for tony stark he was mad at tony for naming his life work barf mysterio made holographic projections tony fired him because he was unstable so mysterio started a crew of people who were wronged by stark his plan is to use the drones included with edith to fake a avengers level threat and he has hooked up edith to the system at the hotel with peter and the bellas mummy emily jr says to beca it is so good to see you two i am glad you are ok beca says to emily jr mummy i heard you defeated the lava monster we aren't we home yet emily jr says to beca i do not know emily jr but i have got a theory i just gonna do some research i think we have been tricked by mysterio beca says to emily beca went to do some research on quentin beck and she found out that he used to work at stark indistruies but was fired for being unstable and dangerous and he made advanced illusion tech for b .a.r.f enchanced therapy simulation bellas come down here what is up beca the bellas say to beca mysterio is a fraud beca says to the bellas but he saved your life how can it be fake the bellas say to beca i did some research and quentin beck was fired from stark indistruies for being dangerous and unstable and he made barf it is kind of like a simulation and there a no mysterious portals lately since attack on earth by thanos i can not believe this beca says to the bellas we let him near the kids you thanked him for saving your life all awhile it was all fake we have to tell peter the bellas said to beca bellas suit beca said to the bellas they go to ned tell him that elementals are all fake and they were faked by illusion tech mj and peter are outside the hotel peter was about to tell mj how he feels about but mj reveals that she knows he is spider man he denys it but she knows it is true she has been suspicious since washington dc and he is always disappearing around the same time spider man shows up then she shows him the projector she found with spider man webbing then the projector and they realize the elementals were fake and he has been tricked by mysterio into giving him edith peter tells mj he is spider man because he needs her help back at the hotel ned mysterio is fake peter says to ned i know the bellas told me ned says to peter bellas it is ok mj knows who i am peter says to the bellas so you all know peter is spider man you are those girls from earlier you are the mysterious new heroes i am shocked mj says to the bellas well nick fury gaves us tech that gave us superpowers we found out mysterio was fake we did research on beck and we found out he was fired by mr stark for being unstable and dangerous and he made b.a.r.f kinda of a like a real virtual reality simulation he might have some other the bellas tell peter i think he might be using drones we need to go to berlin to tell fury about mysterio peter says to the bellas kids hold on to mommies peter grabs the projector as evidence mysterio finds out a projector is missing and finds out peter knows he is a fraud later at berlin the bellas and the kids and spidey land in berlin fury tells peter and the bellas and the kids to get in the car and that they have a lot of explaining to do to peter explains to fury and hill that mysterio and the elementals were faked by illusion tech made by beck but then peter realizes mysterio is here kids stay behind me beca says to the kids mysterio puts them in illusion he shows them mysterio killing mj and beca,s kids but it was fake just to scare them he also shows peter tony's grave and tony coming out of the grave as zombie and attacking him then mysterio shows a illusion of multiple mysterios mysterio is about the kill peter and the bellas and the kids but fury shoots mysterio and asks peter who did he tells peter tells he told ned and mj and ned might have told his girlfriends but fury was not really here it was illusion created by mysterio peter now your friends have to die mysterio says to peter peter and the bellas and the kids were hit by a train cr used her stretching powers to wrap the kids so they can survive the hit by the train they get in the train and fall unconscious later they wake up in a prison in the netherlands the bellas kids are outside waiting for their parents to get out peter uses his super strength to break the lock him and the bellas sneak out of prison and take the kids with them peter asks somebody for his phone to call happy to pick them up they go to meet happy peter asks happy a question only he would know to make sure he is not illusion we went to germany you purchased a adult film happy says to peter ok it is you happy it is so good to see you these are the bellas the are from another world where we are all fiction peter says to happy on the plane happy bandages up peter and the bellas this is all my fault i messed up i gave beck the only thing stark left for me the world wants me to be the next tony stark and i cannot do that i miss tony peter says to happy you are not tony tony was my best friend and he was a mess he second guessed everything the only thing he did not second guess was choosing you you are all alone and you lost your tech what you gonna do now happy says to peter we are gonna to kick his butt peter says to happy who is we and i meant what you gonna do now because we do not know where your friends are happy says to peter i can not call them because mysterio is probably tracking my phone can i use yours peter says to happy sure here you go happy says to peter happy what is your password peter says to happy password happy says to peter seriously your password is password and you are chief of security beca says to happy i do not feel good about it either happy says to beca i found them they are in london peter says to happy happy could you keep the kids safe with you while we fight mysterio and we need new suits ours were confiscated beca says to happy i will look after your kids and new suits i have got you happy says to beca as a suit designing machine appears in the back of the jet machine pull up everything you have on masked heros and spiderman while they are designing their new suits in london mysterio has started his illusion and he plans to kill fury and mj and ned and betty fury gets a coded message from happy hogan back at the jet fury got my coded message and your friends are at the london bridge i am going to scoop them up are your new suits ok happy says to peter and the bellas great happy beca says to happy mummy i am scared what if this does not work emily jr says beca it will baby i promise remember me and mummy love very much beca says to emily mummy emily jr says as hugging her thanks baby beca says to emily jr now the suits are ready time to fight mysterio they go down into the illusion to destroy it there are thounsands of drones the drones are mantaining the illusion beca uses her sonic powers to destroy some of the drones it works and chloe uses her constructs to destroy some of the drones aubrey uses her super speed to destroy some of the drones stacie uses her lasers to destroy some of the drones cr used her stretching ability to destroy some of the drones ashley used her lightning powers to destroy some of the drones jessica absorbs some steel and blasts shards at the drones and destroys some of them emily used her ice powers to destroy some of the drones spider man used his webbing to destroy some of the drones fat amy used her super strength to smash some of the drones benji used his magical energy blast to destroy some of the drones but mysterio found out that peter and the bellas are inside but the illusions stop and peter sees mysterio i see mysterio lets go peter says to the bellas ok bellas formation stacie you keep a eye out for drones me and everyone chloe build a bridge for peter beca says to chloe ok babe chloe says to beca a she built the bridge for peter and the bellas a drone was about to hit peter and the bellas but stacie blasted the drone away beck peter and the bellas made it to where mysterio is happy goes to pick up peters friends and take beca and chloe and aubrey and stacie,s kids with him happy ned says to happy get in the jet happy says to ned and flash and mj and betty who are you mj says to happy i work with spider man happy says to mj you work for spider man flash says to happy i work with spider man not for spider man get in the jet happy says as mysterio blows up the jet new plan lets hide in the museum they hide in the museum but the drone follows them back at the bridge with mysterio beck we trusted you you met our kids and why did you do this beca says to mysterio the world needs a hero to believe in and i am that hero beck says to beca you are nothing but a fraud scaring innocent people and killing people beca says to mysterio peter we need back up we are ok now but there is a drone can you send some backup were at the museum with the kids happy says to peter soundwave you need to go to the museum to save happy and my friends and your kids peter says to beca aubrey can you speed us over to the museum happy and peter's friends and the kids are in danger beca says to ok one minute aubrey says to beca chloe i have got to go now our kids are in danger but i will save them i love you beca says to chloe ok bring our kids home safe i love you too chloe says to beca and chloe beca says to chloe yes chloe says to beca kick his butt beca says to chloe aubrey speeds beca over to the museum at the museum happy and mj and ned and flash and the kids are about to by killed by the drone but then beca and aubrey shows up and use their powers to destroy the drone are u guys all right beca says to happy and ned and mj and flash and the kids mommy emily jr says to beca a she hugs her mommy mama bella says to aubrey as she hugs aubrey wait your beca and aubrey flash ned and mj and betty says to beca yeah it is me and aubrey beca says as she and aubrey take their masks off thank you so much for saving our live beca and aubrey and we will keep your secret betty says to aubrey and beca we have go to go now we will be back just stay here untill this is all over beca says to ned and mj and betty and flash and the kids ok mommy emily jr says to beca ok mama bella says to aubrey aubrey and beca rush back to the bridge at the bridge beca are the kids all right chloe says to beca yes they are fine i told them to wait in the museum till this all blows over beca whispers to chloe beca and chloe kiss the drones are about to attack beca and chloe but emily freezes them thanks sis beca says to emily stop making out and fight when have nearly got all the drones here emily says to beca the bellas decide to take on beck with spidey they use all of their power to beat them using all their powers shorts the tech mysterio was about shot spidey but peter sensed it and mysterio is dead peter grabs the edith glasses and stops all the drones thank you so much for all the bellas peter says to the bellas beca and aubrey speed over to the museum to check on the kids at the museum guys it is safe you can come out beca says to ned mj and happy flash and the kids as soon as mj heard that she went to check on peter beca and aubrey checked on the kids emily jr jesse jr are you ok beca says to her kids as she hugs them we are okay mummy are you okay emily jr and jesse jr say to their mama iam fine beca says to her bella are you ok aubrey says to her daughter a she hugs her i am ok mummy are you bella says to aubrey i am fine sweetie i am just glad you are ok the bellas started to return home back t their world we are home beca says to the bellas and the kids the end


End file.
